


A Regular Fantasy-F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Situation

by MichaelaLoell



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaLoell/pseuds/MichaelaLoell
Summary: Taako and Kravitz's night is prematurely interrupted when they are forced to hide in Taako's bedroom to wait out unexpected guests.  This leads to some bonding over a bag of stale chips.





	A Regular Fantasy-F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend Cat, who requested a Taakitz ficlet involving the quote, "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."
> 
> This is a reward to her for putting up with my shitty smugness as she listens to TAZ on her own, I guess.

"Yup, looks like we'll be trapped for a while," Taako declared, his ear pressed up close to the bedroom door.  "They're all out there, and it sounds like they've started some sort of drinking or card game.  Or possibly both - Avi's there, and he always brings the good shit."  He turned around and laid his back against the door with a sigh.  "Sorry babe, this is NOT how I planned our evening."

Calm moments where Taako and Kravitz could enjoy each other’s company were always few and far between.  Tonight was supposed to have been one of those rare moments, a date night that started with wine in the Trés Horny Boys' dorm, then a nice dinner at Fantasy Olive Garden, and finally a nice quiet walk around the moon base.  The evening had been interrupted before it had even started, however, when Taako's roommates had come back home earlier than expected, followed by Team Sweet Flips and Avi.  The boys had barely had enough time to run into Taako's bedroom undetected to hide and wait the group out, which was where they currently found themselves.

"I understand if you wanna just leave now that the date's ruined-"

"No, Taako, it's fine, really!" Kravitz insisted, sitting cross-legged on the edge on Taako's (unmade) bed.  "Honestly, I just want to spend time with you, it doesn't really matter where we go or what we do."

Ugh, that was so sweet.  And he'd really meant it, too.  That was the thing about Kravitz, he always said what he meant and meant what he said; there was no runaround like there sometimes was with Taako.  "Yeah, okay, as long as you're fine with being stuck in here for god-knows-how long," Taako said.  "They could go all night."  Suddenly his face lit up as a realization hit him.  "Wait, can't you just use your scythe to tear open one of those portal-thingies and transport us out of here that way?"

Kravitz shook his head.  "Sorry sweet, my portals aren't exactly designed with the living, breathing soul in mind."

"Dammit," Taako huffed, tilting himself forward and letting himself fall onto the bed face-first next to Kravitz.  "Well then I'm out of ideas," he mumbled into the balled up mess of blankets he'd landed on.

Kravitz hummed and placed his icy hand on the elf's back comfortingly.  "Well, if we're going to miss our reservation, then I suppose we could scrounge something together in here?" He used his other hand to gesture to the rest of the room.  "You can't tell me that you don't have any snacks stashed away somewhere in this mess."

Taako lifted his head and narrowed his eyes up at Kravitz.  "Don't you be knocking on my organized chaos, skele-buddy," he chided before lifting himself fully, eyes scanning the room.  "You're right, though, I've usually got some kinda grub lying around in here, it's just a matter of finding it."

"Before the ants do, hopefully," Kravitz jokingly muttered, earning another quick sharp look from Taako, before the elf set off about tearing up the already torn up room, throwing clothes, books, and other miscellaneous junk around in search of food.  At one point Taako threw the umbra staff, and Kravitz _swears_ that it somehow changed trajectory in midair to swing around and hit him square in the nose.

Eventually he returned to the bed, announcing "All I could find was this half-empty bag of chips, and then we've still got the wine we grabbed before we were banished to this room.  Not exactly what I'd call 'fine dining.'"

Kravitz took the chip bag from Taako's hands as he sat down next to him on the bed.  "We'll make do," he said before popping a chip in his mouth.  "This may just be the universe telling us that next time we should order in," he joked.  "Or maybe we could make use of that nice kitchen of yours and cook something together."

At that suggestion Taako froze, tensing up for just a moment before saying, "Y-yeah, maybe so."  He hoped Kravitz hadn't noticed his sudden anxiety spike, but the soft, confused look that overcame the reaper's features confirmed that he indeed had.

"Taako, are you alright?  Did I say something wrong?"  Fuck, now Krav was blaming himself.  This wasn't good at at all.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong,” Taako assured, laying his hands on Kravitz's to accent his point.  "It's just, well, I haven't really cooked for or with anybody for a long time."

Kravitz still looked confused and concerned, but at least he looked a little more at ease knowing that he hadn't committed any wrongdoing.  "Oh, I see," he said.  "Is...is it too much for me to ask why?"

Taako took a deep breath and looked down at their hands.  He knew that this topic was going to come up eventually - it always did.  He might as well get it over with.  Besides, something about Kravitz made him feel like he was safe, like it would be okay to open up, even if only just a bit - like he had on their first date when he'd told him why he continued to work for The Bureau.  Maybe it was Kravitz's own honesty.  "Well, a long time ago I'd had this travelling cooking show," he began.  "I'd go around cooking for an audience, and after the show I'd let them taste some samples of the food I'd made.  On my last tour I was sabotaged, though, and the food was poisoned.  A lot of innocent people died that day, and for YEARS I'd believed it had been my fault, that my showiness and transmutation magic had somehow killed all those people.  And even now, after finding out the truth, I still find it hard to cook for anyone I care about losing.  That kinda shit is just real hard to shake, ya feel?"  He looked up at Kravitz's face, not sure what expression he was hoping to see.

What he found in the other man's face was some somberness, naturally, but also _admiration,_ strangely enough.  "I'm sorry, that sounds absolutely horrible," Kravitz said, turning his hands over to hold Taako's.  "But I'm glad you shared that with me.  You didn't have to, but you still chose to.  You're strong, Taako.  Not everyone could go on after a blow like that, or with that much guilt.  I'm proud of you."

Taako could feel his throat start to tighten up as he looked into Kravitz's eyes and saw the earnestness in them, feeling the gentleness of his cold, clammy hands cradling his own.  He wasn't used to this.  He was used to pity, sadness, and even horror as reactions to his past.  He'd never encountered anyone who'd had this sort of reaction.  He coughed, trying to clear his throat before saying, "Yeah, well now you know why I freaked a little.  It might ruin the romance of it all if the whole time we're cooking I'm just picturing you choking out on my kitchen floor.  Real mood-killer, that mental image."

Kravitz chucked a little at that, before rubbing his thumbs over Taako's fingers and saying "Well you hardly have to worry about that, darling, because I have news for you - I'm already dead!"  He smiled at the small laugh this prompted from Taako before continuing.  "I can sympathize a little, though, with giving up on a hobby that once brought you so much joy."

Taako raised his eyebrows.  "Oh?  Do tell, Mister Reaper!  Come on, I spilled my guts for you - it's only fair!"

"Fine, fine!" Kravitz laughed.  "It's nowhere near what you experienced, but a long time ago, back when I was alive, I'd been a bard-"  Kravitz was immediately interrupted by a bark of laughter from Taako, who was not even trying a little bit to hold back.  "Yes, I know it's a little hard to picture..."

"No, it's fantastically easy and HILARIOUS to picture!"

"But I was a damn good one, if I do say so myself," Kravitz continued.  "That's why I'd wanted to become a conductor; because I knew how wonderfully beautiful music was, and how it could truly be a magic all its own.  But then unfortunately my life was cut short, and I became employed by the Raven Queen.  After that, I stopped playing.  I dedicated my life, or un-life, I guess, to my work, and I didn't really feel the motivation to play anymore."

He looked down at their joined hands and brought Taako's to his lips, lightly kissing the knuckles, sending shivers down the wizard's spine.

"But maybe someday I could play something for you, if you'd like?"

Taako could feel his heart lurch at this, like a string had been tied around it and was physically pulling it towards Kravitz.  "Y-yeah man, I think that sounds pretty great," he said.  He hesitated, before continuing with "And maybe if you promise not to like, double-die on me, we could try cooking a little something, too."

Kravitz beamed, and Taako felt that damn lurch again.  "I promise.  It sounds like it'll be a lovely evening."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying their closeness and each other’s' presence, before Taako suddenly sat up a little straighter.  "Do you hear that?" he asked, sliding his hands out of Kravitz's icy grip and walking over to put his ear to the door again.  "It's quiet, I think they might've left!"

Kravitz rose from the bed to get closer to the door and listen himself.  "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah!  I think we're in the clear!  C'mon, if we hurry we might still make our reservations!"  Taako swung open the door, only to immediately falter once he saw what was on the other side.

"Ha!  See, I told you we could wait him out!" Killian proclaimed proudly.

"So Taako, you gonna introduce us to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome there?" Carey teased, nodding over to Kravitz, who was standing just beyond Taako and the doorway.

"Wait, is that KRAVITZ?" Magnus exclaimed, befuddled.  Beside him Merle curled his tree arm protectively over his remaining original arm.

"Son of a bitch," Taako sighed, sagging against the door frame in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read this! This is the first completed work I've done in a long, long time. I haven't really had motivation or drive to write for a while, so it was nice to finally find a fandom/ship that actually makes me feel like I could enjoy writing again. This was kind of and experiment to flex my muscles and possibly get back into the swing of things, so I'm sorry if it's a little awkward.
> 
> That being said, if you liked the fic I would really REALLY appreciate kudos and comments! Who knows, maybe if people liked this enough I'll write more Taakitz. Once again, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (Also reminder that you can find my tumblr at abracataako)


End file.
